The Natives
by Tide-Ackerman
Summary: The survey corps has been granted a long term adventure beyond the walls, for two days they will ride straight charting landscape and collecting samples. They expected to find only that, and titans, instead they find 'The Natives' and their next chief in line Erenaona Yeager, or Eren as Levi has taken to calling his sexy crush.
1. Preparing for the 122 Expedition

The Survey Corps base is flooded with emotions of anxiety, grief and excitement for the 122th expedition beyond the walls. It took 4 months of convincing on Erwin's part, but soon enough we were granted permission for an extended mission. The mission will consist of a four days straight ride towards the West, an area where Titans are scarce compared to any other direction, on the fifth day we would turn and ride back no matter how much information we have gathered.

The point of the mission is to find samples of plants and other life beyond the walls, chart unseen parts of the west, and identify any new information on the Titans. Due to the risks of the mission be high, only a few hand selected cadets will be coming along on the expedition.

Commander Erwin has found a substitute as he will lead the expedition. Hange and Moblit will be the only scientist we can take. A few select from my squad; Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlelt, Eld Jinn, and Gunther Schultz. A few other members chosen by Erwin and Hange will be coming but for the most part there are no more than 40 soldiers venturing out.

I stretch my tight muscles and swing my legs from my bed just as Hange burst into the room with a huge smile gracing her face. "Levi!" She sings loudly, "Today is the day, today is the day!" She continues to chant as I glare at her wishing she would just leave me.

Erwin then slides smoothly into the room, him and his eyebrows are freshly groomed and prepared to take on the walls. "Good Morning Levi," Erwin says, a smirk playing on his face, he looks me up and down, "Why aren't you dressed?" He asks completely ignoring the still chanting and dancing Hange.

I shrug my naked shoulders and roll my neck earning a few cracks. Erwin let's out a deep sigh and reaches out grabbing Hange by the collar of her jacket, "please get ready, remember this will be an stressful journey, nobody knows what we will find."

I nod to him and he drags Hange out of the room, "See you soon Levi, I'm so excited for our trip!" She exclaims all the while being dragged farther and farther away.

"Fucking kill me already." I mumble as I slide from the bed to stand at my full height.

I slip into a fitted pair of tan pants tucking a crisp white shirt into it and securing any buttons and zippers. I tighten my harness and straps for my gear, then my knee-high boots. For all I know this could be the last time I ever do this, I guess that's the worst part of being alive, is never knowing when you're going to die.

I secure my cape around my shoulders and stretch my 180 cm body for one last time just to ensure that my clothes are correctly molded and won't interfere with my fighting.

Knowing today is going to be a long day I make my way to the Canteen first. Very few soldiers are there, it's 5:00 am and training doesn't start till 8:00 on a normal day. Plucking up a helping of lumpy oatmeal, bread, and a cup of Early Grey tea I turn and walk towards my table in the center of the room.

Already there are chatty brats, "Good Morning sir," Says Armin standing to offer his heart to me, "I'm honored to be joining you today." He says and sends me a bright smile. I nod to acknowledge him.

"How are you feeling sunshine?" My eyes connect to Gunther's he has a huge smile plastered on his onion face, as it rest in his hand facing me. "Shut it you shitty brat." I say plopping down at the head of the table and crossing my legs gently. "What do you think we'll Find, hmmm?" Questions Gunther

"Death if you don't focus on the damn mission." Gunther rolls his eyes.

"This is going to be one hell of an expedition."

(709 Words)

Edited


	2. 122th Expedition (1)

Fog settles around the trotting horses of the Survey Corps, the hooves hit the damp ground of the of the dirt within the walls. They neigh with the anticipation at the thought of the fresh grass beyond the wall.

I carefully observe the playing field we've been granted, Erwin to my left, Hange to my right, and Cadets of all shapes and sizes follow behind us, their lives rest in our hands once we pass through the gates.

We continue to ride in an order through Wall Rose and Maria until we finally make it. Giant gates loom over us, the only path in and out of the walls. "I'm starting to feel a little nervous Levy Lee." Says Hange coming closer to me.

I let out an exasperated grunt, "Shitty glasses you better not mess up, if I die because of your dumb decisions, I'll haunt you for life, I swear."

Hange chuckles nervously scratching her head and sending me a shy smile, "I'll be a good girl Levi."

The first gate opens, there is a vast dark area inside where the soldiers are to safely wait for the first gate to close, the titans to be drawn away and then a second gate to the green fields of freedom to open.

During my second expedition we had been stuck here for an hour because an aberrant Titan refused to move. Now we steadily move within the dark confines of the area and stop just enough to not hit the gate.

Once the soldiers are in, it eerily slides shut behind us, the locking systems grind together and we are submerged in complete darkness. All that can be heard is breathing and horses who are stomping around, anxious without their sight.

I don't know how long we are in the confined space, but it feels like years before the gate in front of us shuffles with some noises and finally up to reveal greenness.

The horses trot out of the area emerging into the brightness, my first instinct is to observe the area, so far it seems clear. We ride a few minutes out coming to a quickened gallop rather than a full trot.

"Take formations." says commander Erwin, I go around him soaring out to the left side just until Erwin isn't within ear shot, my squad follows so we are covering the left flank. I assume Hange has done the same with the right and Erwin and taken guard in the front of the center, with the two supplies carts being in the middle of the formation.

The road is long, and every now and then a Titan appears smiling in a eerie way and reaching for my soldiers, a red flare get's sent up and we all move, soldiers take turns bringing down Titans.

This continues for hours until we finally reach a regrouping point. A field of wild flowers never seen before, the flowers look uncrushed and fresh. Upon arrival Hange is the first to jump from her stead with Moblit in toe carrying containers and what not.

I ride over to Erwin whom is on his horse talking with about 10 cadets.

"If you guys patrol in the 'Franklin' pattern, we should all be safe, don't forget to take your rations along with you, and if danger is near, send a red flare." The cadets nod turning towards one of the supplies carts and galloping off.

"Erwin." I call. He looks at me with a big smile.

"How are you feeling Levi, did you eat yet?" He asks riding closer to me to we are practically next to each other.

"I'm not feeling all that hungry, but I'm fine, just wondering how we are going to camp?"

Erwin chuckles softly which ticks me off. Don't worry Levi, I'll worry about that once we get to the next safest destination, please don't worry to much." Erwin rides he closer putting his mouth close to my ear, "Stop worrying please, It's not your fault if anyone dies, this is our job as the Survey Corps, I wouldn't of ranked you as Captain if you weren't special." He says and backs away.

With a lingering smile he rides to where Hange is happily collecting flower seeds and explaining the theory of photosynthesis to Moblit.

I let out a sigh sliding down from my horse and grabbing the reins to lead it to a green spot where other horses are munching gladly.

Walking to a supplies cart I kick up some grass puffing out a bit of air, I can't seem to get my heart under control when I know there is danger all around me. It feels as if the Titans are surrounding me, they're looking at me, their next meal, but they are also so far away it seems.

To live in a world surrounded by monsters. "Here you go Captain Levi." Says a young scrawny male handing me a ration, his hair is red and his eyes are blue, he sends me a smile, "Thank you, Leon, I think it is?" Leon nods flashing me a smile.

I nod back less enthusiastic and walk away. The thing about this world, is the Titans aren't the only the monsters.

I tear back the wrapper of my ration making a beeline for Hange, Erwin, Moblit, and Eld. They are huddled around picking flowers of various sizes, pressing some of them between plastic, plucking live samples, conserving seeds in pouches, etc.

I sit down my back facing them, eyes observing the areas and the cadets that are riding back and forth guarding our position when people plop down on either side of me. Turning a bit, I see one is Mikasa and the other is Armin.

"This field is so beautiful, right Captain?" Armin asks looking at me with wide blue eyes like the sky.

I shrug, "It's a new scene, I've never been out this far." I say turning my eyes to survey a group of soldiers who are mapping the area's we have passed and the one we are in.

Mikasa moves so her back is to mine, but not touching or I'd kill her. "I didn't know flowers came in so many colors and sizes." She says quietly.

Armin laughs reaching behind me to touch Mikasa, I sigh once more rotating my shoulders and preparing to stand.

"Wait Captain," Armin says looking me in the eyes.

"What do you want kid." I kneel down to him, but I don't sit again.

"I wanted to tell you, Mikasa and I will stand behind you, and fight for you no matter what." Mikasa turns to me, her eyes are calculating but they look earnest like Armin's.

I nod firmly standing to my full height and resting my hands on my hips, "It's nice to here that come from you." I say and walk away towards my horse, and just in time.

"Prepare to move out." Erwin says from the field of flowers they had been observing, Hange groans saying something about not having enough time, but Erwin pulls her up from the dirt by her jacket and drags her to the supplies cart with the rations anyhow.

I round onto my horse securing my straps and sipping a bit of water from my pouch as I wait for the other soldiers to prep for the rest of the ride.

The sun is at it's highest point in sky when everyone is finally back into formation. Hange is loudly munching down her ration, Erwin is doing last minute preparations to ensure everyone and their horses are hydrated, and I am still fucking waiting to get on a move.

The formation starts as a slow walk, but it soon goes into a quick paced gallop, the formation spreading out to what it was in the beginning.

We ride like this until we see large buildings, from afar they are sturdy and they seem to be tall, way bigger than the average 15- Meter Titan, but smaller than the Colossal.

I can feel the weary glances of the soldiers on my back as I try to keep my cool. I glance to Erwin his face in calm as he survey's the area around us.

6 minutes we are closer to the buildings, Erwin and his squad have taken off into a trot to survey the structures for danger while me and Hange group together reforming a two squadron formation.

We make it there as Erwin and the team come to meet us. "The area is safe, camp will be set in one of the five buildings, the higher the better. The horses can be fastened around the house, we will leave from the building an hour before the sun rises as to avoid any Titans that may have taken camp around here. And please remember we are not safe, danger is everywhere." Erwin goes off leaving me and Hange to handle the rest of the situation.

"Alright," I look around to a red house, it's the most sturdy looking one with it's door still closed, I point to it, "Everyone will camp in there, straps and gear stay ready, unless you're willing to risk your life." I say. Cadets nod their heads and start to make their way towards the building.

I survey the area quickly, this is dangerous being trapped in a building, but we really don't have any other options, I just have to trust Erwin.

(1581 Words)

Edited 


	3. 122th Expedition (2)

The night went on forever, the cadets snore around me, shivering slighly from the cold, and some jerking randomly. I stayed positioned in a window, constantly watching, waiting for the danger I know would come, it always comes when you least expect it.

But nothing happened from the time the cadets fell asleep, to the time I went to wake commander Erwin telling him the sun is due to rise soon.

"Thank you Levi." He says stretching his tired limbs and standing, his gear is still attatched. "Please start to wake the cadets." I nod not feeling the need to argue with him and instead start at one end of the room, kicking the cadets awake by their boots.

Once I've kicked everyone atleast once, I go to the window I had been positioned in all night, I fix my jacket on my shoulders and fasten the 'Wings of Freedom' on my back before I leap from the window backwards propelling myself to the roof of the building so I can fully examine the land.

Mikasa is already up there with three rotting Titan bodies on the ground below that Hange and Moblit are picking it.

"So you caught her a little experiment." I say to Mikasa who turns her head noticing my presence.

She shrugs lightly, "They were walking from afar, Hange just happened to come out at the right moment." Mikasa sits down on the roof with a sigh.

I grunt but walk up to her so i'm kneeling, "How are you feeling?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"Fine, Did you eat yet?" I shake my head no to her question, "And you?"

"Yea, just before coming out here." She says looking up at me with her brown eyes.

"Have you observed any abnormal activity since you came out here?" Mikasa shakes her head, "Everything's been quiet since those two down there." She says referring to the dead Titans.

Mikasa and I turn our heads at the sound of cadets coming down to the ground and nearing their horses, rations in hands and being eaten, "I have to go Mikasa." I say and leap from the building not waiting for a reply. I land smoothly with the help of my gear on plush green grass beside Erwin who was walking out.

"Shit Levi, what the hell, you impatient animal, go prepare your horse or something you little shit." he says with his hand over his heart.

"Fuck you, and your shitty eyebrows." I say as I walk away rolling my eyes at him.

I hear him gasp but he says nothing further and let's me walk to my beautiful horse instead.

I pet her mane, running my hands over her coat, "Hello Blossom." I say, she neighs at me licking my jacket a few times. I give her a msall smile and hug her giant head to my chest.

I'm soon made aware of the stratled cadets, some squealing and one having a nose bleed, I ignore the squealing pigs and instead make sure my horse is still strapped correctly.

Once finished I get on her, she happily clicks her hooves with the ground and starts to walk around, warming her legs in a way, she doesn't need my help, she knows what to do.

The formation is renewed once again just in time for the sun to fully rise. We take off straight going up a slight hill and busting into more greenery.

I expected a ride like the one yesterday, quiet with myself leading the left flank , Hange leading the right, and Erwin in the middle. But I got much more than I could bargain for.

We had been riding for at least two hours, the cadets were growing tired from the long trip when an abnormal sprinted from my left, it went right for a young girl if the very back of the formation.

She was trapped in it's jaws before any of us could move, I shot off a red flare and we started to move to the right, but a flare came up from the right also. Looking back the aberrant sat chewing the girl. she screams her hands reaching out, shaking uncontrollably from the pain, the blood that paints her.

There are numerous Titans behind the aberrant, some waddle, some walk, and some run full speed. "Fuck." I say turning around and gripping the reins gearing my horse into a full on trot.

If I'm correct, there are Titans on each side, a few seconds pass before I see a green flare from in the center of the formation, "Push in!" I exclaim and the cadets follow angling their horses enough to sail to the right but not reduce speed.

Another scream sounds from the back, I can't bring myself to look, this is my fault, I'm not strong enough, there are to many.

We form in with the center, Hange and Erwin are already talking speedily. I join them quickly.

"What's the plan Commander?" Erwin looks at me, the wide look in his eyes chills me to the core, he looks scared.

"Our last hope it to ride into there." Erwin points towards a vast forest, much different from the ones I've seen around the walls. "Anything could be in there, and we'll have to abandon the horses." I say. Erwin takes a breath "We have no more options Levi, please have hope."

I nod and ride steadily, the Titans can be heard around us, our only option is straight into the Forest now, We are surrounded on all sides.

It doesn't take to long before we break into the tree line, Erwin is the first to go up, signaling what to do next, we all follow, each and every cadet pulls themselves into a tree. The numbers are much less now having maybe 32 out of the 40 we left with. I stumble back watching blood soaked soldiers hold on to the trees, this can't be it, we can't die like this.

I clench my fist tightly and watch as the last of the cadets make their way into a tree, the horses leaving into the distant, 'damn animals'.

"Wh-why aren't they attacking?" Says Hange to my left, I look up to see the horde of Titans standing stock still around the tree line, some even turn and leave in a rush.

My eyes widen, are the Titans scared of this forest, if the Titans are scared, shouldn't we be scared shitless. Without warning I come down to ground level, people shout my name loudly, "Tch, stop squealing you shitty brats." I say just loud enough for them to hear. I look to Erwin, he is watching me with a panicked look but I give him a thumbs up to tell him I'm fine.

In front of me is the horde of Titans, looking up at them, they truly do loom over me.

I steadily walk towards them trying my hardest not to let the fear show on my face. my hands are clenched around my blade handles, and my teeth are shut so tight it feels they might break, I stop only three feet away from the tree line, the Titans go crazy stomping about and throwing fits, It's like they're begging me to come closer.

I turn away from them for the first time ever, and slowly walk away, they start to scream loudly, I don't look back, I just harpoon my way back to my tree. Hange leaps on me tears pouring down her eyes, "Levi why would you do that, you could have died, oh my gosh." She cries out gripping me to her. I let her do so, even though it's flaming hot in this forest.

"Levi, you crazy bastard, what the hell were you thinking?" Erwin insist as he lands next to me and Hange running a hand through my hair.

"I had to see if they would follow us, good news is we're safe from the Titans in this forest, bad news is whatever the Titans are scared of is in this forest." Erwin runs a hand over his face.

"Erwin," I say, he looks to me and Hange who is still holding me and crying, "For now, I think we should set up camp deeper in the forest, you can stay and help, Hange, a few cadets, and I can probably survey the area and find the horses, or at least an idea of where they went, it's better than waiting around for the damn Titans to attack.

"Yes, I that would be best." Erwin says, "We'll have to worry about food and such, gosh hat a shitty situation." I nod agreeing with him.

Erwin turns towards the cadets who have been standing around awaiting the next direction. "We will continue deeper into forest, and hopefully find a camp area for the night." He says, I can tell the Cadets aren't satisfied with that answer, but what more can be said, we're stuck here.

Erwin turns to me, "I'll lead." he says as he digs his harpoon into a tree and strats to soar through the tree, after pushing Hange off me, I continue behind Erwin with Hange along side me, behind us is the sound of zip lines, I don't know what will become of us next, but anything is better than death.

%%%%%%%%%

(1557 Words)

Edited


	4. 122th Expedition (3)

The forest we had found was different from any I've seen in my lifetime; the trees are giant, branches scarce and high up on the tree, it's leaves are big enough to hold an infant, and everything is either hot or wet. The ground is covered by crazy colored plants and greenery we've never witnessed.

Hange is dying with excitement on the inside, you can see it in the way keeps molesting the trees she scales, and every few minutes I have to grab her bloody attention off of something as silly as a bird.

I can't judge her, the bird's here range in many colors, reds, blues, and yellows they're tails and wings look as if they were painted by a master, this whole place is looks like a fantasy dream.

There is a calming rumbling coming from ahead of us, a sound never heard before, Erwin stops on a branch close to the source of the sound.

"What do you think it could be?" I ask once I land beside him.

Erwin shakes his head, "I'm not sure, stay here a minute, I'll be quick." He says. I nod in understanding as Erwin continues on.

The cadets are quiet staying low down on the branches, some have looks of fear in their eyes, this has all been dramatizing.

Soon Erwin comes through the leaves with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I think we are going to be okay," Erwin says, his smile growing larger, "Follow me." He says and starts off into the trees, I turn giving the cadets a signal to move and harpoon myself into the direction Erwin is going.

Breaking through the high trees, meters below me is a-

"A WATERFALL, THEY EXIST!" Screams Hange swinging herself to the ground and instantly poking at the moist soil, "IT'S PERFECT FOR GROWING CROPS!" She yells. I roll my eyes but zip down to ground level with the cadets that followed Hange and Erwin, the rest followed behind me.

Armin is right next to Hange and Moblit whispering furiously about fucking soil, dirt, fucking dirt, I can't help the nasty look on my face, I hate my friends sometimes.

A soft hand rest on my shoulder, I look over to see the boy from earlier, "Leon." I address him. He smiles lightly, "Captain Levi, I just came over to ask if you're okay, I'm a medical assistant normally with Squad 8 and you seemed to be looking a little sick." I shake my head politely, "I'm fine, but thank you any way Le, you should go check on the others first."

Leon nods his head quickly, "I'll be close by if you need anything Sir." I nod and the boy runs off towards a group of blood covered people Eld, Gunther, and 3 others are there.

I walk to Hange grabbing her collar and pulling her away from a mud ball she was making and towards Erwin who is observing the water with Captain Sangwoo.

"Hello Levi." Says Sangwoo stoically. I wave once and stand with them pulling a pouting Hange to her feet.

"Alright so what are we doing first, we have water, obviously, but what about shelter and food." I ask.

Erwin hums to himself, "All of the rations and sleeping bags were on the supplies carts, I think we need a specials team to look around for the horses, since they're our only hope of getting home, a group for food finding, and the rest will help me create a makeshift camp with our sticks and capes." Erwin finishes.

"I guess that's all we can do," I say looking around me, "I should lead the search for the horses, I suggest Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Artlet come with me."

"Don't you think you'll need more people than that Levi?" Asks Erwin, I shake my head, "No the less we send the better." I say

"Alright, the food scout will consist of Jade Wincton, Henry dockworth, Alberto Sanchez, and Fernando Sanchez being led by Captain Sangwoo."

Erwin turns to Hange who has been playing with the mud on her hands, "Hange you and Moblit will test the water to ensure it is safe to drink as well as observing plant life and the scientific stuff you do, the mission is far from over." Erwin says.

"I'll gather my team and we'll head out right away Erwin." I say.

"Everyone is dismissed, please go about your duties." With that the circle is broken and we head in our separate directions.

Once I reach a still digging in mud Armin I tap his shoulder bringing his attention to me, "You're coming with me, clean your hands and hurry on." I say, "Yes Sir." Armin says quickly getting up and washing his hands in a puddle. I roll my eye and make my way to Mikasa who is sitting calmly on a log playing with her straps.

"Mikasa you're coming with me." I say, she pops up with no questions and follows me, Armin joins us and we make our way up what looks to be a worn out path.

"May I ask what we are doing sir?" Asks cadet Armin, I don't turn back but say, "we're going to search for any horses."

The rest of the walk is pretty quiet, the only noise is of some birds squawking from above as we walk aimlessly farther and farther from camp.

In fact, we walk for so long that the next time I look up It's night time and our walk had succeeded us in finding a total of one horse, Commander Erwin's horse to be specific, the stupid all white mare was walking in a circle around a tree neighing every few seconds.

When it saw us it had given a happy yip bouncing up and down on it's hooves, It is being held by Armin as we continue our venture to god knows where.

The sky is darkening making it even harder to see anything, "Captain, shouldn't we head back." Says Mikasa. I turn to her with a deathly glare, I don't want to tell them I'm a bit lost, but I am, "I'm fucking lost."

I clamp my mouth shut realizing I had said what I so badly wanted to hide. "Ugh, my feet hurt, can we just turn around and go back." She says.

I grit my teeth, "If you want to turn and leave and get even more lost then go right a fucking head." I say stalking towards her with a grim expression.

I would have said more but the leaves to my right start to shake furiously and neighing sounds loudly. "werden Sie verdammt Pferd Ruhe, die die Wachen werden könnte." The language of the voice is foreign to me and I have to stop all my motions focusing my eyes on the leaves.

It moves more before a young man falls out of the shrubbery onto the path with about seven horses on his tail. Some of the horses go right around the boy walking to us and nuzzling our faces happy to finally see a familiar face, especially Blossom, fuck I thought I lost her forever.

I nearly forget the boy on the ground who is looking up at us with frightened eyes, "We-wer bist du, du bist nicht mein Stamm vertraut, habe meine dumme Vater senden Sie." He says quickly as he swings his feet around standing tall and giving me great image of what a sex god must be.

The boy looks shorter than me, but it's hard to tell with the big head piece he is wearing, it's decorated in white feathers dipped in red and it has two feathers hanging down like earrings. His chest is bare, a scarf maybe is tied around is hips covering his manhood, his body inked with red and black drawling's of designs, they bring out his beautiful tanned skin and bright green eyes. On his feet are a pair of comfortable looks slippers or something of the kind. He's beautiful this boy.

His hand reaches back to an all black horse painted like his body, and pulls a long spare to point it at us. Mikasa is the first to react, pulling out her blade and chopping off the end of his spare, his horse gives an enraged 'neigh' stomping down in front of the boy in a protective stance, I pull Mikasa back by her collar, "Fucking stop, I'll handle this." I say pushing her aside.

I step forward slowly and the horse jerks it's body towards body in an attempt to scare me off, I hold out my hand towards it snout and slowly reach out until my hand is resting on it. The horse buckles and slides back slightly allowing me sight of the boy. I offer him my heart and bow to him hoping he will understand I mean him no harm.

The boy's green eyes analyze me before he smiles, I give a small smirk to him and watch him shudder and a blush cross is cheeks. "Was ist Ihr Name Bauer?" He says again in that language.

I look behind me to a puzzled Armin and a pissed off Mikasa. I turn back to the boy and decide to try something different, "Do, you, speak, English?" I ask slowly. The boy looks at me confused and a bit scared again. I sigh, "Levi." I point to myself. "My name is Levi." I say again pointing harder when the boy still looks confused. A look of curiosity crosses his features, "Name Eren." He says pointing to himself now. I nod laughing lightly.

The boy also laughs, "Levi can't you ask the strange kid how to get to the waterfall." Says Mikasa in an annoyed tone. I look back at her clicking my tongue but It would be best to see if he can help.

I know he doesn't speak English, but maybe he speaks drawings, taking a stick from nearby I draw out the waterfall with the log in the picture. Eren immediately says "umgestürzten Baumstamm fällt." I make my fingers walk to the falls hoping he understands and he does.

He let's out a sound of understanding and laughs a little, he taps my shoulder and pats his chest twice. I watch him get up and secure himself on the black horse from before. I guess he wants us to follow him. I turn to the two cadets, "Board your horses and tie the rest securely to you, we're going to follow Eren to the waterfall."

Eren waits around for us and when we are all ready he starts off to the east. Armin rides close to me as we gallop through the thick greenery, "Captain, is it really safe for us to follow this savage in a place like this." I side eye Armin, I know he is correct this is foolish but what else do we have to loose. I don't answer just turn back to Eren watching his muscular back at it tenses up riding the horse.

We follow the boy for a long while before we hear yelling barely audible over the sounds of water rumbling.

Eren speeds up a bit and we come down a path familiar to the one we came up earlier. There I see Erwin being held at spare point and well as many cadets, and some people who resemble Eren. Worst of all, Hange is speaking their language.

Fuck.

(1920 Words)

Edited


	5. 122th Expedition (4)

I was stunned by the sight of soldiers being held at spare point, but as we arrived all eyes seemed to absorb us, "Mein Volk, was hier vor sich geht?" Eren says in his native language.

Two men coming running up, their eyes are cautious of us three as the slowly take Eren's horse moving it closer to them, & Eren with it. Eren continues to speak with the males until an older male walks up, his eyes connecting with mine he sends are chilling glare.

More talking happens and I don't dare move a muscle, I don't want to risk any lives. After moments of the men talking to Eren, the older tribes man turns to Hange, "Hange." He says before beckoning her over, she is released by a tall women and walks calmly to the man. I really hope she doesn't fuck us all over.

The man starts to say some gibberish to Hange, and she nods her head as if she understands everything. "Levi, can you come here a minute." Hange commands rather than asks, I follow orders slipping off my horse and coming to stand before the man.

His hair is long and braided down his back, his outfit matches Eren's but the head piece is much bigger and it's green, "You save, Eren." He says slowly, I look at his confused, so he can speak English? From the corner of my eyes I see Eren nodding his head furiously, I look back at the man who is watching me and slowly growing agitated. I nod, "Yes sir."

He grunts loudly and turn to Eren. "Levi, these are the Teats, they are tribes people who have lived here for generations," Hange slips even closer to me, "I don't know why the Titans haven't attacked but we are safe here is what the Chief Grisha told me, I suggest you treat him and his son Eren like royalty, because they are around here." She says just as Chief Grisha turns to us.

"Sie können ihr, aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen bleiben." Says Chief Grisha crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Alles Chief Grisha." Says Hange getting down on one knee, I follow her motion.

"sehr gutes Mädchen, Sie müssen mich und mein Volk Lehren, über Ihre Kultur, und wir lehren Sie uns im Gegenzug. Zwei das Land mit Respekt zu behandeln. Befolgen Sie diese Regeln und wir geben Ihnen wieder Ihre Pferde und Hilfe erhalten Sie bequem hier mit Nahrung und Obdach." Says The male, from where my head is bowed I can make out what I believe to be Eren's feet shuffling up next to his fathers.

Hange bites her lip, then let's it go to say "Wir stimmen Chef Grischa Ersatzteile bitte unser Leben." The man laughs and nods his head.

He beckons a short skinny black haired kid and says some words to him, the kid then goes speeding away as if hell is on his heels, Eren follows right behind him when I lift my head up to watch.

"Hange, Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang ich sende einen Boten bringen Sie und Ihre Mitarbeiter zu einem Festmahl, meine Leistung, wir zeigen Ihnen, wie Abendessen in unserem Land gemacht wird. Seien Sie bitte bereit." Hange nods her head frantically at whatever is said.

The Chief grunts lowly and turn walking away, the people let go of the soldiers and follow after him, soon everything is quiet beside the rumbling of the falls.

Erwin is the first to speak, "Hange, now is a good time to explain, don't you think so." He says coming to stand beside us, we're still bowed.

I stand and Hange follows behind me with a shy smile on her face. "Well," She starts, the soldiers all move closer to hear what she has to say. "Those people live here, they didn't explain why the Titans don't attack when I asked."

"YEA BUT HOW THE HELL DO YOU SPEAK THEIR LANGUAGE!" I'm shocked to hear my own voice, Hange looks at me a little startled, I never raise my voice, "They were speaking German, back at base, about a year ago Christa had taken to helping me learn the language, since she is German and her family still speak it on a daily basis." I nod finding comfort in her answer.

She let's out a shudder," They said we can stay here on two conditions, we have to teach them what we know, and we have to respect the land." She says

"And what will they do for us?" As Captain Sangwoo with a piercing look.

"They said they'll tech us what they know, as well as help us build shelter near them, they also will return our horses since they've found them and our carts, this is them sparing our lives. They actually invited us to their land so we may feast on dinner with them. Before the sun sets they will send a messenger named 'Bum' for us." she says.

Me and Erwin make eye contact and nod once, it's decided our only option is to listen to Grisha. "Alright cadets, you heard her, wash up for dinner, and I'll warn you all now to be on the best of your behavior."

The cadets are quick to follow my orders, some completely remove their shirts using the water to wipe the blood of their dead friends off.

I to freshen up removing my cape, jacket, and shirt so they are neatly folded up beside me. The water is cold, but feels fresh when it drips over my shoulders.

By the time I am dry and have my clothes back on, the skinny boy from earlier that had ran off with Eren is back, unfortunately no before Eren is with him this time.

He speaks to Hange momentarily and then steps away. "Alright, we're going to follow Ablard to camp, are you guys ready?" Hange asks with a smile. It's fake, she's not scared, but she is nervous.

"Alright let's move out." Erwin says from next to me still fastening his cape.

I sigh, this better not be a long night, I'm tired. The few of us that have recovered ours ride our horses as we follow the boy, he doesn't run, but he does jog fast enough that the cadets have to keep a quick pace.

The trek isn't long, at most it was 7 minutes away from our original spot. We break through leaves to a large leveled ground, tents of wood are set as far as I can see, walking farther we pass our horses to some men who had been painting horses faces. A minute more and we are in a giant field with tables of food, a fire burning, and many people who dressed in feathers, leaves and things you'd find in the forest.

The chief is set a little while from the fire in a big chair decorated with many flowers, he is tucked away in wrappings and has jewels hanging from his neck, next to him sits a smaller version of the chair, it is even more brimming with decoration and it's very bright.

The chief stands and loudly says some words. "Everyone bow." Says Hange, we all follow her orders doing as she does, "Wir konnten nicht Ihr wunderbares Angebot verpassen." She says.

The male laughs, "Let dinner begin." He says with his hands raised, sounds erupt from around us as people bring baskets of corn, fruits, leaves, meats.

A lot of the cadets are drawn away by children as drums start to play around us, the chief motions to some seats around the fire, not to close as a lot of dancing is taking place closer to it.

#####

(1289 Words)

Edited


	6. 122th Expedition (5)

Hange leans over to me with an orange fruit half gone, "This is a feast in our honor, eat Levi, or it may seem disrespectful." She says with a wink. I look over to the Chief who is eyeing me, with a sigh I get up to one of the baskets to retrieve a pink leaf the size of my hand. Biting into it, it's sweet and thin, melting in my mouth and making me moan. I look to the chief he is smiling approvingly and I nod back.

The events carry on for awhile until the Chief is clearing his voice, he says some words and I poke Hange for an translation.

"He's saying That yesterday was his son's birthday making him 18, old enough to take over. Tonight Eren will complete his first dance with his fiancé."

I lean away at the word fiancé, so he's due to be married, what a shame.

Seconds after the Chief finishes speaking, Eren walks out, he takes my breath away with his outfit.

His tight fitted black shorts stop barely mid thigh, his chest is bare with a chocker of leather round his neck. On his feet are bead like shoes, they wrap around his toes, but don't cover his feet. His hair is slicked back with a big head piece like his fathers on, except this one dips between his eyes with a jewel in the center and the feather are fully green. His body is covered in black drawling's from head to toe, it nearly covers his whole body, but not enough to cover his beauty.

Beside him is a kind looking girl, her outfit matches Eren's but she doesn't look half as amazing, her long red hair is curled up into a bun of sorts and she smiles greeting everyone she see's.

Eren looks around giving the natives a curt nod until his eyes land on me, he gives a small wave, and I can vaguely see a light blush creep under his ink.

Eren continues his walk glancing at me periodically until he is in front of the roaring fire. He turns so his back is facing me, as he addresses his father in the Native language.

After a few moments of them chatting and the people spreading out around the fire, Eren bows but doesn't speak. The chief stands tall motioning the drums to start playing a foreign beat.

It really pissed me of how close Eren and the girl were dancing, but what am I supposed to say, 'Hey chief can I fuck your son while bent over the damn table'. I don't think that will play out well. By the time the dance is finished Eren glistens a little bit with sweat, and the girl from before struts away from Eren as more music starts.

Eren turns towards me more when he does this next dance, the moves are so suggestive I find myself having to cross my legs. It doesn't help that every few seconds his eyes connect with mine, and the shadow of a sly smirk can be seen.

After the performance it seems everyone in the town rejoices as they throw up water dancing in around Eren, they really love to dance around here.

Most of the soldiers join the circle clasping hands with the Natives and happily joining in on my headache. I have to get up and walk away, all the excitement is getting sickening. I stand at the table picking up a green leaf this time and start to indulge in the pleasure of it's juices.

I'm so caught up I don't notice Eren behind me, until I feel soft hands stroke my undercut. I turn ready to slap the person only to find Eren staring at me, his eyes seem so much brighter with the black ink under them.

He waves with a smile, I wave back knowing there is no point in talking to him through anything but gestures. Eren grabs my hand gently and tugs me a bit, I give him a curious stare but step a little to tell him I'll follow.

He takes off into a slow jog through tents, I can feel an icy stare on my back, it's the chief watching us run off, but Eren doesn't seem to mind as he turns and waves to his father running farther until we can't be seen.

He drags me deeper and deeper until we have to walk through the thick vegetation of the forest, he let's go of my hand but keeps going, and I follow. We jump over obstacle together, splashing through muddy terrain, his laugh is intoxicating and I know now that I could drown in it happily.

Eren stops suddenly at a small lake, it glistens with the moonlight. The view is stunning, but not half as stunning as when Eren walks forward pulling his shorts and head piece off giving me a full view of his inked body. He turns to look at me, we may not be able to communicate, but his eyes tell me enough as I quickly start to discard my clothes to the side until the only thing left is my boxers.

I walk to Eren, but he shakes his head and pouts, I shrug at him trying to figure out what the hell this angel could be upset about.

Eren hooks his fingers on my boxer and slowly crouches pulling them down with him to reveal my semi-hard cock.

I bite my lip as it grows larger, the sight of Eren on his knees looking up at me gives me images of my cock shoved deep down his hot little throat.

Normally my stress is cured by women, but with an angel like Eren staring up at me, how can I resist my heart from speeding up.

Eren is blushing brightly now as he comes up, his eyes barely able to look away from my cock.

I can tell he isn't used to this so I take his hand making his green eyes connect with my silver eyes sending him a small smile. He laughs shyly and pulls me into the water.

It kisses our feet first, then hugs our waist in the middle. Eren let's my hand fall as he bend slightly letting the water devour his shoulders, coping his motions letting the warm water soothe my sore muscles.

I close my eyes tilting my head back and running my hands through it so any dirt from the past two days can come off. It feels amazing, and then Eren has his hands resting on my chest giving me a lustful look.

(1126 Words)

Edited

If you guys would like to see the dances preformed by Eren in the story

1\. Go to Wattpad on site, or on the app

2\. Go search the author tideackerman

The Natives chapter titled '122th Expedition (5)

4\. watch the videos and tell me how amazing they are so we can all be friends, because I love to talk to you guys

5\. If you want you can like and add this story to your library

6\. Read and comment on any of my other works, because I know you have a lot to say about Riren ships.


	7. 122th Expedition (6)

I take my time rubbing away the ink from Eren's back with the help of berries he signaled to use as soup. His skin is soft like the petals on a flower. I wish more than anything that I knew German so I can talk to him, but I don't so I have to be happy with the gestures.

Eren seems to trust me, his head hangs forward allowing me to correctly scrub his back, every now and then I might place a kiss in a non- soupy area making him giggle adorably.

Once I am finished with his back, he turns to face me. I'm surprised when he steps a little closer to me, not so close our chest are touching, but still close enough that I can feel the heat from his body.

I have to walk the rest of the way until we are touching, tanned skin meeting pale skin and sparks igniting. Eren's hand slips up into my hair, scraping gently at the skin, it makes me shiver as he drags his nails down into my undercut.

I slowly rest my hands on Eren's wide hips gripping them enough so I can mash him against me. He doesn't fight, he brings his face into the crook of my neck instead and lays a young kiss.

Hands slide up over his waist, up his shoulders, and caress his soft face. His eyes look up to me and I smirk bringing my head down a bit. Eren moans lowly when his lips touch mine, the kiss is slow, mine messaging his under a calming moonlight.

I brush my lips across his jawline and down his neck so he shudders in my hands. He reaches out for my hair, and tugs my head to it's in front of his and throws himself on top of me.

I nearly don't catch the boy as he locks his limbs around my waist, his lips locking to mine in a kiss much more heated than the one earlier. "Eren." I whisper in the kiss, his mouth opens and I delve into the sweet hotness of his mouth.

He grinds his firm ass on me and I grunt loudly. He laughs at me in the kiss and I taste the mint and berries on his breath, "Eren." I say again. The boy grinds harder, rotating his hips and starting to moan my name "Levi." He grinds more, "Levi." His mouth molds to mine and our tongues rub in the most erotic way. "Levi!" He nearly screams if it weren't for me quickly kissing him more.

Our breath is ragged, and both of us have painful boners, I decide with Eren still wrapped around me, that I can't wait any longer and start to walk towards dry land.

I try to lie my cape down on the ground with my one hand so Eren doesn't hurt his back, but it's hard because i'm supporting him with my other hand and he doesn't want to stop kissing and grinding on me.

"Eren." I say gently pulling away slightly, his face is beet red, saliva spilling from his mouth, and thighs shaking wildly.

I take this moment to correctly fix the cape and lay Eren down on it, he pouts when I lean away from him and reaches up trying to pull me back but I don't budge. I want to drink in the sight of Eren a little more.

He allows me to watch him wither, and I decided it's time to touch him. I bring my hand to his smooth chest running my fingers over it then reach down to latch my mouth to one of Eren's pink nipples. He let's out a soft moan, squeezing my waist tighter with his legs.

I bite, pull and twist at the nipples so that Eren becomes a moaning mess underneath me. With my right hand I grip his own dick, it's hard and dripping with pre-cum. He pants loudly when I touch ours together and begin to stroke with a slow steady pace. "Eren." I grunt out.

I take my left hand and put it in Eren's mouth, he immediately takes them in moaning around them and sucking which makes me rub faster and heat bloom on my face slightly.

When I think they're wet enough I remove them from his hot mouth and position them at his hole. Eren freezes up for a moment and looks at me with wide eyes, I lean down and palce my head on his as I push a wet digit inside of him. He let's out a gasp and looks me in the eyes, they stay there as I continue to finger his hole removing my other hand and resting it beside his head.

I add a second finger into him and he arches his back against me biting his lip and trying to keep in what would have no doubt been a scream as I start to scissor him open trying to prepare him for my cock.

His eyes start to drift away from mine and I grip his hair turning his eyes to me and bite his lip as I thrust my digits into him even faster and suddenly add a third. This time Eren lets out a strangled moan my fingers hitting his prostate and stretching him beyond what he has ever witnessed. His eyes don't dare leave me and I can't stop a smirk from painting my face at his lewd expression.

I deam him ready and pull my fingers away, he lets out a moan and looks up at me as if to ask why I stopped. I line myself up with him and his eyes widen a little, he bites his lip whimpering and I caress his face once more before slowly pushing in. Eren slides around panting as I go deeper and deeper only stopping when my hips are on his, my cock rooted deeply inside the man.

I don't move and wipe away tears from Eren's adorable eyes, "Eren." I say brushing his face softly. He closes his eyes for a moment and moves closer to me moaning loudly.

When he opens his eyes that lewd expression is back replacing the pained one, I grin and start to thrust into him slowly.

He rest his hands above his head in a sign on submission to me and I continue to pound him, my speed and roughness gaining momentum until I hear a wet moan pass his lips. His back arches as I hit his prostate, I do it over and over again his back arching so I can better acquire my target.

His moans turn into pants and his legs squeeze me so tight it becomes hard to move, I bend down connecting our mouths in a sloppy kiss. Eren screams in my mouth as he shoots a big load all over his chest. I laugh and take his legs unwinding them, I position them on my shoulder and move closer so that most of Eren's body is off the ground and his semi-hard dick is facing himself.

With this I pound into his ass as hard as possible, he chants my name like mantra until I feel myself cum into him, I watch his face twist up in bliss and he shoots another load, this time right on his beautiful face. "Such a good boy." I say quietly and start to lower Eren to the ground.

He smiles at me, "Levi." He says, I laugh and kiss him taking in some of the cum on his check. We don't move for awhile just resting beside each other looking at the night sky.

Eren gets up slowly and I hold out my hands to help him. He grimaces in pain for a moment but rolls onto his hands and knees slowly standing from there.

I get up to stand behind Eren and hold him to me but he pulls me back to the lake, I understand now that he wants to wash up so I freely follow him.

I'd follow this angel anywhere.

Real quick I switched dome characters roles with Leo being the medic and Yoonbum being the messenger from an earlier chapter.  
Finally Ive been waiting to write this buttzex ? ﾟﾘﾉ  
(1387 Words)

Edited


	8. 122th Expedition (7)

I hate when my stories are coming to an end.

###

Eren and Mikasa are laughing and singing some notes in Eren's native language as they dance around his horse who I later learned was named "Jien". The horse seemed to be used to this treatment because it continues to munch on some grass neighing whenever they step on a piece he was going to bite.

But I surly wasn't used to this, I didn't even know Mikasa could laugh, I'd surly never heard it before today.

Eren had ran into the area the cadets and I were sleeping earlier pulling me and Hange up from our slumber. Memories of the night before made me blush and I couldn't help the slight blush on my face. Hange had translated that Eren wants to show us some of his land, naturally Hange is more than eager.

She is the fastest to get up whipping on her jacket and flying from the tent, she makes so much noise that Mikasa, Armin, Moblit, and Sangwoo ask/demand to come along. Even though I clearly had said no, they all came anyway, I was really hoping to drag Eren away unnoticed, but that look's impossible now.

I met everyone outside a few minutes later just barely taking in the two other people on the horses that look unfamiliar, and go through the steps of preparing my horse for the trip. Blossom is more than happy to be going somewhere, she yips and bounces around which in turn made it difficult for me to strap her, but I succeeded and got on her.

Within 3 minutes everyone was ready and on their horses, Eren led us through the 'jungle' as he calls it. The ride doesn't take very long, the red head girl from the night before stays beside Eren the whole time speaking the native language the whole time, the messenger boy stays just behind them, his pale and thin body much different from the bodies of the natives that are normally tanned and well-built.

Another few minutes and we arrived at a wide area surrounded by the leaves I had eaten last night, just the thought of them makes my stomach growl.

Now we've been in the area for nearly half an hour with me sitting on my horse snacking on a blue leaf, it taste oddly similar to Early Grey tea, so I can instantly tell this is the best leaf here.

Moblit, Hange, and Armin have taken to testing some of the leaves, preserving the juices in containers and other silly things. Sangwoo is leaning on a tree, the pale boy who I heard the others call Yoonbum is standing close and they are both making gestures in what looks like a variation of sign language.

The red head is looking over everyone, but mostly her eyes watch Eren dancing freely with Mikasa, she makes me antsy, as if she might try something dangerous.

Eren stops dancing out of breath and glances his dazzling green eyes my way, I smile at him, but he turns his head to Hange and runs over to her. Is he mad at me? I know I was a little rough last night, but was I so rough that he might be mad? I ponder the thought until Eren walks to me clutching a thick book in his hand. When he reaches me I slide off of my horse so we can 'speak' a little easier but he surprises me, "Hello, Levi." He says, his accent is thick and his words are slow.

"Hello Eren." I say and lean back on Bloom who keeps her ground and munches on the grass, she eats a lot. "How are, you, today?" He asks slowly, I smile, he's been practicing English.

"Good, how are you today." I say slowly so he doesn't feel intimidated.

He nods, "I'm good, bottom hurts." and rubs his butt a little bit.

I laugh quietly at his words, "Was I to rough?" I ask slowly.

Eren thinks for a moment, "Can you, repeat?" He asks

"Was, I, to, rough?" I say even slower.

Eren nods his head, "Yes, a little."

I sigh and run a hand through his thick brown hair, today he has abandoned his head piece and settled for a crown like object made of brown thin sticks that rest on his forehead gently. He also has on a pair of thick black shorts that stop mid-thigh, along with a chest piece that covers his nipples.

Our conversation is ended when the red head walks over to us, her brown horse trailing behind her, "Captain Levi." She says, her English is said faster than Eren's but I can still tell she isn't used to it. "Yes?"

"I am Anna, Eren's fiancé, pleased to meet you." She says bowing slightly.

"The pleasure is mine Anna." I say and bow to her also, the sentence is bitter on my tounge, but who am I. A foreigner who has barged in on their land, taken the virginity of their next king, and even fallen in love with the brat.

"I hear, you are the best fighter of your tribe, humanities greatest soldier." She says.

I confirm her assumption with a curt nod, "They call me that in the walls."

"I've heard much of the walls from Hange, how do you feel about them?"

"There isn't much to feel, they protect us, that's all."

Anna nods her head and turns to Eren, they indulge in some quick tongue movement, as they speak and I can't help but turn away thinking of where I can escape to, the scene of them talking makes me sick.

"Levi, humanities greatest warrior, would you die for someone you love?" Anna asks randomly.

The question takes me by surprise, "Yes, without a doubt," I cross my arms, "I risk my life everyday for strangers that I don't know, so it's easy to give my life for a person I love."

Anna nods her head and flashes me a smile, "that's good to hear," She turns to Eren, "Eren, may I be alone, with Levi?" She asks kindly and slowly.

Eren ogles her startled and then looks to me, I nod slowly and Eren looks back to Anna, "Yes." He says and slowly walks away.

Anna turns back to me and her smile slips away, "You love my fiancé don't you."

Again she catches me by surprise, I only found I might love him last night, "I'm not sure." I say truthfully.

She looks at me for a moment, her eyes seem as if they are trying to shift through all of my secrets, "He loves you," She says, "Eren, is my friend first, when young we would play, we don't love each other like he love you." She says pausing momentarily to collect her thoughts.

"I want Eren happy, you make Eren happy, but you have to go home." She says angrily.

I sigh, I hadn't even thought of going back to the walls, I surely can't steal their prince for my own selfish desires. "I do have to go home, but I plan to come back one day." I say, Anna shakes her head furiously, "Eren need you more."

There really isn't anyway of telling her I'm needed in the walls so I just give up, I can tell she is stubborn like Hange or Mikasa, "Do you want to see something?" I ask Anna.

She studies me but then nods her head. I pull out an old picture of me and Farlan, "This is a picture." I say, Anna smiles and nods.

"That is Farlan, he is dead and will never come back, that's why coming back later on is better than never." I say, Anna's happy look turns depressed quickly and she looks at me with an expression between annoyed and sad. I shrug, "It's the truth."

(1320 Words) 


	9. 122th Expedition (8)

Me and Anna's conversation, or for a better word argument, lasted for awhile until Eren had to step between us breaking up what was likely to become a fight.

I don't understand why she doesn't understand I can't stay, I have a duty to the walls, I made an oath.

Eren dragged me through the jungle down a path away from prying eyes, his skipping steps and my ragged breathings are the only thing that can be heard.

"Levi, okay?" He asks once we are deep down the path.

"Yes, Eren, Levi is fine." I reply but my voice is strangled clearly showing my agitation.

Eren stops and I stop to turn towards him. "Levi, don't be mad please." He says and flings his arms around my shoulders, burying his face in my chest.

I back up resting against a tree, "Alright Eren, it's okay." I say and stroke his hair softly, this kid's got me twisted around each one of his perfect tan fingers.

"Eren." I say making him look up at me with an adorable pout, I can't resist and take the moment to swoop down and lock our lips in a heated kiss, Eren gladly takes me in.

I've missed him so much, ugh this kid. We continue to kiss for god knows how long, until Eren pulls back. "Levi, can I do something?" He asks me quietly. I nod interested in whatever he wants to do.

Eren drops to his knees and makes work of removing my pants, I shiver as the cool morning air grazes my shaft, "Eren, what are you doing." I say closing my eyes and resting my head against the tree.

"I, make Levi, feel good." He says from below me. I want to tell him I'm fine and that being in his presence is enough, but all is forgotten when I feel his warm lips encirle my cock.

His tongue softly holds me as he slowly takes me in and out his mouth, the pace is driving me crazy and I find myself having to grip my hair to keep from pushing myself down is throat, my face is burning now, I feel it as I try to hold back my grunts of pleasure.

Eren speeds up taking me further and further until I can't help but use my height to it's advantage and bend over Eren who is still sucking me like crazy. I slicken two fingers, sliding them down his shorts and moving into his puckering hole.

Eren moans around my cock, the vibrations make me shudder and push my fingers, accidently, all the way in him to the knuckle.

Eren pulls my cock out his mouth quickly and rest his head on my thigh panting heavily at the situation. I round my fingers in him and set a fast pace, Eren pants louder and faster, his hips start to bounce back on my figers roughly, I smirk playfully and add in a third finger dry. Eren bites my thigh but doesn't stop riding my finger, I love him.

His moans ring through the air when he decides to stop biting my thigh, the blood runs down my thigh, mixing in with the dirt of the jungle.

Eren places his mouth back around my cock to quiet his moans and he sucks it hard, I chuckle and push my cock down his throat some, Eren chokes a bit but I hold his head gently and pull him back, he pants and then looks up at me, "Levi, I need you." He whispers.

His face is lewd and red, I can tell he can barely stand on his own, "Are you sure Eren?" I ask begging in my head that he'll let me take him after all this teasing.

Eren nods, "Please." I pick him up by his waist and he immediately wraps his muscular thighs around my waist. I lean my upper back on the tree being careful of Erens soft feet and line myself up with Eren's hole.

I slowly push in, not even having the will to be patient, Eren throws his head back, his hands grip my shoulder. I pull him closer hugging him to me as I push in and out slowly. Eren puts his arms around my back and whispers, "Fuck me harder." I shudder stopping momentarily so that i'm off the tree and standing tall.

I re-adjust my hands under Eren and push him up and down, he groans, "Lev~i." He whines out.

"I don't want to hurt you again Eren." I say with concern, "Levi, fucking hurt me." He whispers in my ear, his mouth then moving to suck on my ear.

I decide to grant Eren his wish and roughly push his back against a tree, he gasps, "Rememeber you asked for this Eren." I say and push into him roughly. Eren's back grounds into the tree and he digs his fingers in my back. I speed up the pace, my hips beating against his and the sound of squelching ringing around us.

I connect our lips in a sloppy kiss, Eren is mostly moaning in my mouth and our tongues dart randomly causing shocks everytime they touch.

Eren and I cum quickly from all the wild pounding, there are rough patches on his back from the tree, and I am completely bleeding down my back, I feel my shirt sticking under my jacket.

I pull out of Eren watching my cum drip on the ground, Eren has his head rested back on the tree his eyes lolling lazily and thighs barely holding on.

I continue to hold him until he looks at me with an incredible smile, "Levi, that was, amazing." He says his breath still spaced out.

I chuckle, "i'll do anything for you brat." I say.

Eren wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me close giving me a sweet kiss, I return it loving his affection.

We stay wrapped in an embrace with small kisses for a moment until I figure we should get back, it's getting a little later in the morning.

I slowly set Eren down and he clings to me, "We go, back, Levi?" He asks, I nod, "Yeah, I don't want our friends to worry, or worst, come after us." I say.

Eren nods and and puts on his shorts that I had left at the other tree with my pants, I follow his lead sliding my pants up my body and making sure my shirt is tucked in correctly. Eren stands before me with a smile and I give him one more kiss as we make our way back to the grounds.

When we arrive the scientist squad is packing away samples in a satchel, Mikasa and Anna are talking under some shade, and sangwoo with Yoonbum seem to be missing, along with their horses.

Anna gives me an annoyed look and Mikasa gives Eren an exited wave. I walk over to them with Eren following, "Are we getting ready to leave?" I ask.

Anna nods at me but then looks away, "The odd squad is done." She says, I infer she's speaking of Hange, Moblit, and Armin.

"Can we eat, I'm hungry, let's show starhill." Eren says to Anna who turns and thinks about Eren's word's.

"Sure, but I can't go."

"Why?" Asks Eren tilting his head.

Anna suddenly starts to speak rapidly in their language, and Eren's eyes turn wide.

Anna nods at Eren before turning and getting on her horse.

Eren looks teary eyed but says," We go eat."

(1260 Words)

Anna told Eren how his father is still missing, even though Eren remembers walking with him in the forest last night, and that it's better if he doesn't help, but stays with Levi and leave finding his father up to the warriors.

NEW STORY ALERT

Eren is just total wings of Freedom trash, he loves Levi Ackerman, the lead singer of the band the most. They are famous for not only their music, but the way they wrap their eyes when preforming. So when one day there is a contest for the poeple in his area attending a concert for a chance to meet the band, Eren is more than excited to enter, what will happen for this popstar and his crazy fan.


	10. 122th Expedition (9)

p data-p-id="a2fc5a462654d5ad6170882bec721bec"Another ride led us past many spots where Hange fled from her horse to gain samples. It wasn't until after the sun had passed it's highest point, that we made it to our intended destination./p  
p data-p-id="3c428b73671f28d9089d5488caa51f95"There are more tribes people here conversing with the cadets, everyone is lounged in the branches breaking apart a star shaped fruit that's yellow and pink on the ends./p  
p data-p-id="c1bd37c6e178fa2b5dbd1d40164fb4da"Eren picks one us, "This a fruit called cosmo." Eren says and hands it to Hange. /p  
p data-p-id="61458fff6975d119a79db751e5df9195""Ohh it's so soft," she breaks it open easily and like the leaf, there is a liquid in there but it's thicker and looks sticky. Hange licks some of the contents, "This is amazing Eren!" she all but exclaims to the boy that is right beside her. /p  
p data-p-id="e37bfa2f9499b32078054ae40f0d6e90"Eren chuckles lightly , "It is a favorite with us." He says with a smile./p  
p data-p-id="2f451012d6443beb577bd73ebce4e774""Come on guys, I want some samples." Hange says motioning Moblit and Armin to follow her to a soft looking patch of grass with some 'cosmo' resting there. /p  
p data-p-id="fdf7b407f46befe4f32a59bc5416efc6"Mikasa rides closer to Eren and I saying, "Eren, this place is beautiful."/p  
p data-p-id="449b22059e3af8ee25bdc23193e54ad4"Eren nods, "And popular, it's changing season," He says, "We go to branches, for fresh fruit?" Eren asks glancing between both of us. /p  
p data-p-id="badc4db94f18939585363a53a4d74087""Yes Eren, can I carry you up?" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="a6683bfb2cef32a62d84e1722de4f197""I can climb." He says./p  
p data-p-id="27e2ba5287aa5b08e4be21cdc0bd2a05""No, I want to show you how we fly." I insist./p  
p data-p-id="cb7cbb2e2cfb5cfe617c29a8000dbc7e"Eren bites his lip but nods at me, I smile satisfied. Mikasa, Eren, and I slide from our horse and walk them to a tall tree. /p  
p data-p-id="ffbb9087220fb3a7c3e69911669808ac""This tree please." Sasy Eren./p  
p data-p-id="4e7710785ea02cee3b8e0bf3f1e1bfcd"I gently pick him up and he tangles himself around my torso similar to our position from earlier. I grapple up the tree slowly not wanting to scare Eren who grips my jacket a little bit, but thankfully doesn't scream. Mikasa follows us settling down on a branch just slightly above us./p  
p data-p-id="de8725144ad5144b8723938634e0b0e6"I look down, you can easily see the people below, and to the right you can see the waterfall we had camped at, this is probably how they found us. /p  
p data-p-id="1a2f97da79fada353b12ac752af9f69a"Eren slides from my embrace and settles on the branch grabbing three fruits from below the branch and handing them to us./p  
p data-p-id="568b865b11fa056c467571548087a902""Eren, why were you alone in the jungle the day we came?" Mikasa suddenly asks as she breaks her fruit open. /p  
p data-p-id="eaf440d3fe2a8b9aff980a74954b327c""I was mad at father." He says scratching at the fruits top layer./p  
p data-p-id="a3c403bcc5dd3fd39fee390fc05b9d0f""You guys fought?"/p  
p data-p-id="26f10ef1b86ace1936ead351d3b920f1""Yes, I don't want to marry Anna, she is friend." He says with a sad expression, I reech out and ruffle his hair making him pout. /p  
p data-p-id="f82f9ecbaec9fb58c7ba8728a66df1db""You have to marry Anna?" Eren nods slowly./p  
p data-p-id="171d0be736dd9db452d9574f35278596""Tradition to marry women, before being chief." He says./p  
p data-p-id="8fb4cfbc72e280e7783cf9f82e7eee66"Mikasa nods her head and they continue this talk for a while back and forth. I opt to slowly digest my fruit all the while listening to their conversation. /p  
p data-p-id="52e5ce8dc98e2b5f5c6347b0866fec4a""Levi, how old are you?" Eren asks and Mikasa tries to cover a cocky laugh./p  
p data-p-id="b763a9d01ac0c72af4c38b31d93e34bd"I roll my eyes, "I'm thirty-four, Eren." I say/p  
p data-p-id="9da8594228783c024f773c4f5f364878"Eren's eyes widen a fraction and he begins to giggle, "Stamina." He says, I actually laugh at this and now it's Mikasa who looks confused. /p  
p data-p-id="be87a98f64980702502640c52803d688"We continued to sit in the tree, legs dangling from the branch and laughter ringing in the air./p  
p data-p-id="614480371befe48c4c1aa668b021d218""THEY'RE ATTACKING!" Screams a person in the distance, Anna breaks through the trees, her hands are bloodied and it looks like some fingers are missing, "THEY'RE ATTACKING AND BITING ISN'T WORKING!" She sobs loudly as she falls to the ground. /p  
p data-p-id="ebdc7c06acc7e0ad875d86e6e6dad20e"Natives and cadets surround her, I grab Eren by his waist and quickly swing down to the ground. /p  
p data-p-id="4a9ae0d880e8f0fc126c59bc62038da3"I push past everyone and Anna looks up to me, "Levi, don't let Eren die Eren," She pauses and coughs up blood there is a chunk of her stomach missing as if she's been bitten into, bitten into, the titans are attacking./p  
p data-p-id="7b34494b886a1813b133d4b45bd3ddfd"My eyes settle on Eren, he looks shocked, "I promise to protect him Anna." I say and grab Eren pulling him away from the bloody scene. I yell at the people to go high into the trees but the natives don't listen. Cadets try to convince the natives to come, but they push the soldiers off and start to run from the area. /p  
p data-p-id="551e0ddd51b81cfa200c17219a5e3d30"Eren tries to run, but I keep a firm hold on him. "Levi, I must fight!" He exclaims. /p  
p data-p-id="b224c77116a8418904a68e92b7d0fae0""No Eren, I promised i'd keep you safe." Eren growls and start to dig is teeth deep into the flesh of his hand, blood spills from around it. Eren looks at his bleeding hand with shock and tries it again with the other one, this time harder./p  
p data-p-id="d4e7ab37f242c1b7e23b19dc4816d32d""Eren stop," I try to restrain him as cadets land on branches around me. "Captain, Titans are everywhere, the Natives are refusing to come with us to safety." One of the cadets cries out. /p  
p data-p-id="aa676ade2bfa805c6d187e3b86dfebb9"I pant gripping Eren to me as he bites himself, "We ne- we need to go," I say quietly. /p  
p data-p-id="5f03bf6d111273e380701bfd8e417f28""We need to board the horses and get back to the walls, gather as many Natives as you can!" I raise my voice, the cadets leap from the trees and onto their horses as footsteps start to rumble closer, at the falls, I can clearly see a few soldiers fighting off titans that are mindlessly eating The Natives. /p  
p data-p-id="a850a49b49b04bc508bac0694d63690c"Eren is sobbing beneath me slowly biting and gnawing at his hands, I don't know what it means, but h looks like he's going to pass out any second. I harpoon down to the ground and hop on my horse, Mikasa runs from Anna's dead body and jumps on hers, "Captain Anna is dead, we need to go now, the number of Titans flooding is rising." She says frantically. /p  
p data-p-id="a93f00ec8a036ce4ebd99cd5352d4406"I secure Eren in front of me and dart off into where I last remember us entering. It takes a few seconds before I see titans reaching out for soldiers on horses riding the same way as me and Mikasa. I see Erwin in the distance riding quickly with soldiers behind him, Hange isn't far from us. We all have to dodge grabby hands until we break out of the thick Jungle and into grassy plains. /p  
p data-p-id="b3227ce790ff73ab1d526f9592ce24d1"Titans can be seen to the farthest left of us running into the jungle. I look down as Eren slumps against me unconscious. /p  
p data-p-id="5e6511cd5ba8caa890e5b6dd9ea52c91"(1050 Words)/p 


	11. Within The Walls

(I legit wrote 500 words and then procced to highlight all the text and delete it...)

What happened is they rode out through the day and night and by the next day they make it to the walls, now they are safely locked inside the first gate waiting for the second one to open. %%%%

Light floods our senses and I'm quick to remove my cape wrapping it around a still sleeping Eren, I don't want any questions about him.

The Soldiers of Maria are the first to greet us, they offer thier hearts and search the crowd of green for friends. Villagers come out slowly looking on at the bloody mess that some of the Cadets are in.

Some stand by and cheer, others stare on with tears falling from their eyes as they realize their child is missing.

We continue to ride until we come into Wall Rose making our way through the grassy plains towards the Survey Corps base.

I slip from my horse once there, Eren tightly held in my grip. His breathing is regular when Leon the healer runs to me, "Captain, please bring the boy to the infirmary as soon as possible." He says. I nod and he runs off trying to quick checks on the Cadets.

I pass my horse to Petra, "Captain, I'm glad your back." I nod once trying to walk away.

"Who's the boy?" She asks, trying to walk with me.

I turn to her, "Don't worry about it, take Blossom to her stale." I say and quickly walk away with Eren in my arms.

I walk through the base reciving greetings from many cadets as well as questioning looks. I turn left into the infirmary where Cadets from the mission are getting injuries checked.

I place Eren on a bed and sit on the end waiting for a doctor to come, "Is Eren okay?" Asks a deep voice from behind me.

I turn to see sangwoo siting behind me, Bum has his big eyes trained on Eren, his hands are cleaned and bandaged.

"Yea, he's breathing well, but he still hasn't woken up." I say sourly.

Sangwoo nods slowly and looks back at Bum. When Bum sees Sangwoo looking at him, a blush covers is cheeks. I look away to Eren, he looks peacful as he sleeps.

"Hello levi, how may I help you?" Asks Cadet Frapp.

"My comrade is injured on his hands, please help him?" I say.

Lesie Frapp nods her head and begins to listen to Eren's heart. She then cleans his hands of disinfecting them and finally wraping them in a thick white bandage.

"Do you need anything Captain?" She asks examining my blood clothes, "No, i'm fine, I'm taking Eren." I say and walk forward to scoop up his body.

"Alright, but please let him rest, he looks like he need it." She says.

I ignore her and walk from the room with Eren craddled in my arms. We make our way around the base until we reach a clean door.

I twist the handle pushing inside, my bed is made, clothes are folded on top of it, and the room smells of fresh lemons. I take a deep breath and place Eren gently on my bed, he curls into himself like a bug and breathes steadily.

With a small smile I go to my red chair moving it beside the bed. I put the clothes down on my desk and come back to sit on the chair allowing Eren to take over my bed.

My back crakcs and my eyes grow heavy with the events of the last 24 hours playing through my head. I sit like this coming in and out of consciousness, my eyes never truly leaving my Brat. A knock sounds through the room, "Levi, it's Erwin." He says.

Erwin walks into the room still in his bloody clothes, he comes to stand beside me and watch over Eren, "How is he?"

"He's stable." I say quietly.

"Levi, I don't want to tell the court about the Natives." Says Erwin in a strangled voice, Erwin is never one to hide information from the courts.

I nod, "Then we won't." Erwin sighs lowly.

"Pleae keep Eren safe Levi, I'm placing him under your protection, and I want him to be apart of you squad if you think he's able to fight." I nod agreeing with Erwins idea, Eren will be safest in my care.

"The other Native, Yoonbum, has already agreed to joining Sangwoo's squad as their messenger, a position that matches his previous one. If Eren can't fight then he will be your messenger Levi. I have to leave and check on the other." Erwin says.

"Alright Erwin." I say and with that the giant silently leaves the room.

I sit and watch Eren for hours, it's lunchtime when the boy finally pops his eyes open, he takes in the unfamiliar sights before his eyes stop on mine, "Levi?" He says and starts to roll towards me.

"Hello Eren."

"Where we?"

"In the walls." I say crossing my arms and leaning closer to him

Eren doesn't say much for a moment, his eyes just focus beyond me, "My tribe is dead, by Titans?" He asks

I nod my head slowly.

Eren bites his lip softly and tears up, I quickly get up, gathering him until he is nuzzled in my arms.

He continues to sob, his tears soaking through my shirt and breaking my heart in the process. I wish I could kill all the Titans, I wish Eren didn't have to hurt like this.

"Levi," Eren suddenly says through his tears, "I'm going to defeat all the Titans." He says still hiccuping. He fist my shirt and looks up to me.

"I'm going to kill, all, Titans."


	12. Special: Insight

The room is flooded in darkness, only a fraction of light peaks through my blinds. Yoonbum is curled tightly against my chest, draped in one of my shirts and a pair of thick warm socks.

The expedition ended in a failure, not becuase of deaths, but because of what we found, a collection of people who have lived for years with no fear of the Titans. They never did tell us why the Titans didn't attack, but they also never saw the the Titans attacking until it was to late.

Bumi, a small petite Native had been with me when the events transpired out of control, he wanted to run off and help fight, but I couldn't let him, he reminds me so much of my mother, I couldn't let him go.

Instead I had kidnapped him making my way toward my horse, he had continually bitten into his hand hurting himself. It aggrivated me so much I roughly bit his neck leaving a giant mark, but he stopped bitting himself and let me take him away. Through the trees we had trotted doging the grabby hands of the Titans.

Bum quickly fell asleep with sweat pouring down his face, if I handn't notice in enough time, he would have fallen from the horse for sure.

I rode until I was met by Erwin, the Commander. We rode until the jungle was in the distance and aligned into our formations. I take the left flank just before Levi but after Erwin who is in the center.

We rode throught the rest of the day zooming past the houses we had once slept in. Night settled on us but we didn't stop riding, by morning we reached the walls. I had never been so thankful, Yoonbum twisted in my arms the closer we got and I wrapped a cape around him, it's probably colder than what he's used to this way.

Within the hour we were back at Wall Rose, my horse was passed to one of my cadets and I immediately take Bumi to the infirmary to get his bloody hands checked. By the time the doctor started to wrap him up, Bumi had woken up. He stayed silent, but behind his eyes was clearly a burning anger.

For once in my life, I regretted a decision. Seeing Bumi so mad at me, I just wanted to protect him, I couldn't let him die. I'm one hell of a selfish bastard, but I will never let him leave. Ever.

I meant to write Sangwoo and Bumi out a longer part, but Fudge it because I'm going to write a story on them soon.


End file.
